EDWARD CULLEN vs MIKE NEWTON:
by Laura Fernanda Duarte
Summary: Sinopse: O Sr. Banner dá um trabalho de Biologia em trio e Mike Newton caí justamente na dupla mais brilhante da turma: Edward Cullen e Bella Swan. Ele ainda gosta de Bella e não tem vergonha nenhuma de dar em cima dela na


EDWARD CULLEN vs MIKE NEWTON:

Sinopse: O Sr. Banner dá um trabalho de Biologia em trio e Mike Newton caí justamente na dupla mais brilhante da turma: Edward Cullen e Bella Swan. Ele ainda gosta de Bella e não tem vergonha nenhuma de dar em cima dela na frente do namorado da garota.

Será que Edward vai controlar o seu ciúme e o seu temperamento?

Edward vampiro e Bella humana.

Antes do combate com os recém-criados.

EDWARD [POV]:

-Que droga! Tanta dupla para ele fazer o trabalho e ele cai justamente conosco?-cochichei para minha namorada enquanto íamos a caminho do refeitório e eu abria a porta para ela.

-Calma, Edward!-sussurrou Bella pra mim. Já disse que não é preciso se preocupar com isso. Pare com esse ciúme bobo! Meu coração já tem um único e eterno dono: você! E além do mais, é só um trabalho.

-Sei disso, meu amor, mas quando leio os pensamentos dele, a vontade que eu tenho é quebrar a cara dele. Não sabe as coisas sujas que ele pensa a seu respeito! Sinto nojo só de olhar pra cara dele.

- Mas isso é muito simples de se resolver! É só você não ler os pensamentos dele!-respondeu ela.

-Não é tão fácil assim, meu anjo!-respondi enquanto puxava sua cadeira.

-Eu acho que você não deveria ligar para os pensamentos dele!-concluiu ela me olhando com os olhos mais lindos e brilhantes do mundo! Como eu iria sentir falta do chocolate derretido que me encantava quando ela fosse transformada! Ela é tão teimosa! Eu insisto para ela não querer essa vida, mas fui voto vencido diante de minha própria família! Alice não vê a hora de ganhar uma companheira de compras!

-Me diga, Edward. O que ele está pensando de tão sujo?-perguntou ela sorrindo para mim.

-Seus ouvidinhos inocentes não merecem escutar as obscenidades que ele está pensando, meu amor!

-Ah, me fala vai! Não pode ser "tão ruim" assim!-disse ela com a mão em cima da minha. Como eu gostava desse toque da pele dela. Parecia de seda! Logo, ela terá a pele fria e dura como a minha.

-Você não vai querer ouvir, meu anjo!- disse eu pegando e beijando sua delicada mão.

-Mas eu estou curiosa! Não sou mais um bebê! Posso aguentar uns pensamentos sujos de um colega!

-Está bem, você venceu! Ele está pensando: "Como seria tocar nos seios de Bella? Como ela deve ser gostosa na cama! Como seu beijo deve ser delicioso!" e ele está imaginando que estão transando e quando chegam ao clímax, você grita o nome dele!-disse eu sentindo muito nojo de minhas palavras.

-Hum. Interessante! Mas eu imagino que quem esteja fazendo isso comigo seja você, meu sanguessuga.

-Eu adoro quando você me chama assim!-disse eu em seu ouvido e logo agraciado por um gostoso beijo.

-E sabe o que EU estou imaginando agora? Que a gente poderia matar essas últimas aulas e ir para nossa campina e quem sabe assim, dar uma namoradinha lá! E poderíamos fazer o que EU estou imaginando!

-Isabella, você anda muito safadinha para o meu gosto!-disse eu, já concordando com seus planos.

Fazia algum tempo que havíamos feito amor pela primeira vez e eu quis dar um tempo para Bella se recuperar das dores no corpo após nossa primeira noite de amor! Eu já não era mais o "Virgem de 100 anos". Nós havíamos tido nossa primeira relação sexual antes de irmos para Jacksonville visitar a mãe dela, por isso, já fazia algum tempo que só ficávamos nas carícias preliminares: sexo oral, amassos e beijos ardentes, etc.

Carlisle havia ficado orgulhoso de mim, quando a pimentinha da minha irmã contou a novidade: que Bella e eu havíamos nos entregado um ao outro. Ele pensara: "Meu filho não é mais um garoto, é um homem!"

Esme, ficou ainda mais orgulhosa de mim, mas apenas me deu um longo abraço e um beijo no rosto.

Emmet, havia me dado algumas ideias para apimentar nossas relações, como algumas posições sexuais que ele fazia com Rosalie, umas arriscadas, outras que poderiam aprofundar o meu prazer e de Bella.

Rosalie, que já era mais amiga de minha doce Bella, prometeu ensinar as mesmas posições para ela.

Alice, me dera algumas dicas de como tocar em minha namorada em "zonas erógenas "para que ela sentisse prazer não só com a relação em si, mas com o meu carinho. Essa parte foi bem engraçada, porque ela se deitou na cama, Jasper deitou ao seu lado e eu fiquei olhando a "intimidade" dos dois.

Ela havia previsto que nós faríamos e por isso, antes de nossa primeira vez, me deu essas dicas.

Por falar no meu irmão militar, Jasper sentiu como foi o dia seguinte assim que pisei em casa.

Havia corrido tudo bem e para Bella, foi especial tanto quanto para mim. Bella só havia ficado com um pouco de dores pelo corpo, o que era normal em humanas, sendo ela tão virgem quanto eu era.

Fui muito carinhoso com ela e não pude evitar o entusiasmo ao ouvir a voz de meu amor, quando liguei no dia seguinte. Era o que os rapazes de minha idade fariam quando tivesse a primeira vez com sua garota.

Só não gostei muito quando me disse no meio das carícias: "Edward, morde meu pescoço e me beba!"

Ela queria que eu a transformasse naquele momento, no meio da nossa primeira relação sexual!

Parei imediatamente e disse à ela: " Eu não vou fazer você sentir dor ao invés de prazer, meu amor!"

Uma vez, quando começamos a ter mais intimidade sem ainda ter feito nada, ela quis que eu tomasse banho com ela para conhecermos o corpo um do outro. Minha Bella mudou mesmo da agua para o vinho.

Claro que não me fiz de rogado e tomei o banho com ela: acariciei e ensaboei seu corpo e ela, o meu.

Por isso, eu me corroía de ciúmes, sempre que Mike Newton tinha esses pensamentos sobre minha Bella.

Fomos para a nossa campina, eu estendi uma toalha que estava sempre no meu Volvo prata e fizemos amor naquele cantinho que era só nosso. Eu adorava quando ela sussurrava em meu ouvido:

"Edward, eu te amo, meu sanguessuga!" e eu respondia: "Eu também te amo, Isabella, meu anjo!"

Assim como eu adorava quando ela me chamava de "meu sanguessuga", ela também gostava quando eu a chamava pelo seu nome ao invés de seu apelido. Ela gemia satisfeita quando eu dizia: "Isabella!"

Mais tarde, na casa dela, já estávamos reunidos para fazer o trabalho de Biologia quando Mike chegou em seu carro, que não era nem de longe, as relíquias que tínhamos em casa. Bella ia ter um também. E eu ia dar-lhe uma bela Mercedez preta, blindada para que nenhuma bala atingisse o meu bem mais precioso: ela.

Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos dele de dentro da casa: "É hoje que Bella será minha! Vou acabar com o namoro dela com o Cullen! Será que ela ainda é virgem? Vou adorar ser o primeiro! Ela não me escapa!"

Ouvi-o pegar o celular e discar um número: "Tyler, sou eu! Tá tudo certo? Ótimo! Não esquece aquilo que combinamos! Obrigado! Quem sabe quando eu terminar eu deixo você se divertir um pouco?"

Quase entrei em desespero quando li os pensamentos dos dois: Tyler pretendia dar um sumiço no meu carro e quando eu fosse atrás, Mike daria o golpe "Boa noite Cinderela" em minha namorada e transaria com ela e ainda depois que tivesse o que queria , deixaria Tyler fazer o mesmo com Bella! Mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com minha namorada. Eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Ela notou o meu nervosismo:

-Edward, o que foi?-perguntou colocando a mão no meu ombro, quando terminou de arrumar a cozinha após o almoço e se sentava na sala de jantar para continuarmos o nosso trabalho de Biologia.

-Mike vai tentar aplicar um "Boa noite Cinderela" em você!- respondi entredentes. Ele tem um vidrinho de sonífero na jaqueta. Combinou com Tyler de dar um sumiço no meu carro e depois Tyler vai fazer a mesma coisa com você. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu já tenho um plano.

Expliquei rapidamente que ela deveria tirar a jaqueta dele e colocar na cadeira para que eu substituísse o vidrinho de sonífero por um com água, que preparei rapidamente enquanto aquele moleque ainda estava se preparando no carro-penteando o cabelo, espirrando spray de hortelã na boca, se olhando no espelho, se achando "o tal". Vi ele pegar uma camisinha no porta-luvas e colocar no bolso da calça. Quanto ao meu carro, liguei para Alice e pedi para que ela viesse buscar e o levasse com segurança para casa. Tyler chegaria após 10 minutos que Mike entrasse na casa de Bella, o que deu tempo suficiente para Alice vir e voltar com o meu carro para casa. Eu não tiraria os olhos de minha doce e amada Bella com aquele moleque por perto.

Assim que ele entrou, abraçou Bella como se fosse sua namorada e não minha. Me levantei da mesa na hora e o olhei fixo pra ele entender que eu não gostei. Ele pensou: "Tão irritadinho, não é, Cullen? Me aguarde!"

Bella se desvencilhou dele e disse para se sentar, colocando a jaqueta que ele carregava na cadeira. Fiz a troca rapidamente, ele nem notou, pois se debruçou sobre a cartolina que havia em cima da mesa para olhar o que Bella e eu havíamos feito. Mas ele estava pensando: "Bella está tão perfumada hoje! Será que está usando calcinha. O cabelo dela está cheiroso!". Ele colocou o braço em seus ombros e perguntou:

-O que vocês já andaram fazendo? Posso escrever alguma coisa, se quiser! Eu trouxe alguns recortes de revistas sobre a fotossíntese, pra colocar no nosso trabalho. O que você fez no cabelo? Está diferente, Miss Arizona!-ele completou passando a mão nos cabelos de minha namorada. O que me fez ficar nervoso, claro! Minha vontade era de jogar ele longe, fechei os punhos com força e respirei profundamente, sem precisar.

-Eu não fiz nada!-respondeu Bella retirando o braço dele de seu ombro.

Já havíamos começado a colar os recortes que ele trouxera na cartolina, quando ele me perguntou:

-Onde está seu carro, Edward? Você sempre vem com ele pra casa de Bella, não é?

-Está consertando! Deu um probleminha no motor! Posso saber por que a pergunta?

-Não, só estranhei! Ele me respondeu, mas pensou: "Que droga! Parece até que ele estava adivinhando!"

"Afinal de contas, o que ela vê nesse cara? Não vê que eu sou mais bonito que ele? Mais gostoso? As garotas da escola fazem fila por mim e justamente quem eu quero, não me dá a mínima atenção! Odeio ele.

Tive que me segurar para não voar no pescoço dele e atirar ele pra longe, porque minha vontade era essa!

Me segurei por Bella! E para provar que aquela garota tinha dono, fui perto dela e passei meus braços em seus delicados ombros. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu e apenas mexeu os lábios dizendo: "Acalme-se, Edward!" dei-lhe um beijo na testa e me debrucei sobre o trabalho que já estava quase concluído por nós.

Ele ainda deu uns palpites aqui e ali, dizendo como as colagens que trouxera iriam ficar melhores.

Uma hora, ele foi ao banheiro e eu o ouvi ligar para Tyler: "Amigão, mudança de planos! Vamos ter que deixar para outro dia! O idiota do Cullen está sem aquele carrinho reluzente!". Enrijeci na mesma hora!

Eu ia ter que ficar de olho naquele moleque pra poder proteger minha amada dos planos diabólicos dele.

"Quer que eu pegue a picape dela, Mike?-respondeu Tyler-Eu percebi que ele está sem o carro!"

"Acho que a picape dela nem funciona mais! Porque você acha que ela vai de carro com ele? Porque aquela "sucata" que ela ama tanto não funciona mais!". Dessa, eu tive que rir! Ao menos nisso, eu concordava.

"Ok, então. Fica para outro dia! Quem sabe na semana que vem você pode "concretizar seus planos"! Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe? A "aberração" ainda está aí?"-perguntou ele se referindo á mim

"Você acha que ele vai desgrudar dela? Não me conformo, tanto cara legal como eu e ela escolhe o Cullen?"

"O Cullen não desgruda mais dela desde que voltaram para Forks. Ela só anda com eles, agora!"-disse Tyler.

"Bom, vou ver o que posso fazer para que pelo menos, Bella sinta o sabor dos meus lábios num beijo!"-Mike desligou o telefone, ajeitou aquele cabelo loiro horroroso dele, passou mais spray bucal e saiu do banheiro.

Nesse instante, ouvi que ele estava descendo as escadas, voltando para a sala de jantar. Mais que depressa, peguei Bella em meus braços e sentei no sofá com ela no colo para que eu pudesse despistá-lo e fazê-lo entender que a garota por quem ele era apaixonado desde o primeiro dia dela em Forks, era comprometida. Fui tão rápido que a minha doce e amada Bella se assustou com o mais simples dos meus movimentos:

-Edward! Se comporte! Vamos terminar o trabalho primeiro, depois a gente namora o quanto quisermos.

Ela se levantou e eu também, mas como o irritante loiro aguado não me viu com ela nos braços, eu a abracei.

-Bella, eu estou com sede-disse ele limpando a garganta- me arruma um pouco de água gelada, por favor?

Com a maior educação que Charlie lhe deu, minha amada deu a volta na mesa e se foi para a cozinha.

Mike foi atrás dela e ao vê-la pegar um copo no armário e a garrafa de água na geladeira, sussurrou para ela:

-Bella, o que você vê no Cullen que não tem em mim, por exemplo? Ele nem é bonito como as garotas dizem!

-Mike, você não vai falar mal do meu namorado na minha casa e com ele presente!-disse Bella se sentando.

-Eu posso provar que sou melhor que ele, se você quiser!-disse se aproximando lentamente de minha amada.

Antes que Bella respondesse, ele se jogou pra cima dela e roubou-lhe um beijo. Eu via tudo em vermelho, agora. Peguei aquele idiota pelo colarinho e dei um soco no nariz. Não coloquei muita força, para não machucar muito. Consegui ao menos fazer o nariz empinado daquele moleque irritante, jorrar sangue com o meu soco.

-Você nunca mais vai encostar um dedo na minha namorada, Mike Newton!-disse á ele em tom de ameaça.

-Você não serve para ela, Edward Cullen! Tem outros rapazes melhores que você no colégio! Eu, por exemplo.

Antes de Mike ir embora, Bella o mandou lavar o rosto no banheiro e virou-se para mim, parecendo brava:

-Edward, sobe para o meu quarto agora! Eu preciso que você não escute o que vou dizer á ele! É uma ordem!

-Mas Bella...eu estava só te defendendo, amor!-tentei explicar, mas ela parecia que não estava brincando.

-Vai logo antes que ele volte! Depois teremos uma conversa muito séria!-disse ela apontando para a escada.

Eu subi e fiquei no quarto dela. Mike desceu logo e ela disse à ele: -É melhor você ir embora agora, Mike! O trabalho já está praticamente pronto! Não se preocupe que eu e Edward vamos colocar o seu nome nele.

-E o soco que ele me deu? Ele não vai pedir desculpas? Ele arrancou sangue do meu nariz, Miss Arizona!

-Você mereceu! Ele sempre foi muito ciumento. Conheço muito bem meu namorado e sou muito amiga da sua! E pare de me chamar assim, Mike! Eu nunca fui ou serei Miss! Tchau, Mike!-disse ela já na porta para ele.

Fiquei pensando apavorado: " Ela vai terminar comigo!" Já estava até vendo ela me expulsar da casa dela

O que vou fazer se isso acontecer? Não posso viver sem minha Bella! Ela é o meu sol da meia noite! Não, Edward-pensei comigo mesmo, ela não vai fazer isso, ela te ama e se isso acontecer, lute para reconquistá-la!

Escutei seu suspiro e seus passos no andar de baixo enquanto ela fechava a porta por onde Mike Newton saíra.

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas e me encontrou sentado na sua cadeira de balanço, onde costumava estar.

-Eu vou tomar um banho para depois nós conversarmos, Edward!-disse ela pegando suas roupas e saindo.

Escutei o chuveiro ligar e Bella tomar seu banho tranquila. Eu estava apavorado, "Ela vai terminar o namoro!"

"O que eu não faria por ela? Moveria céus e terra para tê-la de volta! Meu Deus, o que vou fazer sem minha linda e amada Isabella? Não posso viver sem seu cheiro, sem o gosto de seus beijos, seu sorriso, sua presença em minha vida! Eu tenho que pensar positivo! Ela não vai terminar nosso namoro! Edward, ela te ama muito!".

Ao ouvir o chuveiro desligar, me levantei da cadeira de balanço e me sentei na cama dela, de costas para a porta. Senti seu cheiro, assim que ela entrou pela porta do quarto de pijama e enxugando os lindos cabelos.

-Muito bem, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Tem idéia do risco que você correu ao bater no Mike, hoje?

-Eu só estava defendendo a minha namorada e prevenindo um possível crime! Você ia ser estuprada hoje, Bella! E não só pelo insuportável do Mike, por Tyler Crowley, também. Eles iam fazer gato e sapato de você, amor!

-Não é a isso que eu estou me referindo, Edward!-respondeu Bella cruzando seus braços sobre o peito.

-Então está se referindo a que? Pode ser mais clara, já que eu não posso e não consigo ler sua mente?

-Estou me referindo ao fato de que, com certeza, ele vai pedir para quem consertar o estrago que você fez?

-Na certa, ele vai chorar no colo da mamãezinha dele! Ah, não! Ela pode demitir você se souber que fui eu que bati no filhinho dela! Como não pensei nisso antes? Meu amor, me perdoe! Eu juro que se for demitida, eu arrumo outro emprego para você com um salário muito melhor do que você ganhava na loja dos Newton!

-Mas que vampiro burrinho que eu tenho como namorado! E não é com meu emprego que eu me preocupo.

-Então o que é, Bella? Por favor, me fala o que te preocupa! Você não vai terminar nosso namoro. Vai, amor?

-Não, Edward! Quanto a isso, pode ficar tranquilo! Me refiro ao "médico" que vai examinar o nariz quebrado!

-Está falando de Carlisle? Acha que ele pode fazer algo contra mim? Bella, ele é meu criador, nunca fará isso!

-Tem certeza? Ele pode brigar com você por ter batido e quebrado o nariz de um humano!-respondeu meu anjo.

-Eu sou bem crescidinho para lidar com a bronca que possivelmente meu pai vai me dar, Bella!-eu disse a ela.

-Eu sei que é, Edward! Mas você não me diz que ele acha que os humanos são sagrados? Pense bem, Edward!

-Ele diz isso, mas ele sabe que eles também erram. Principalmente quando roubam beijos da namorada alheia.

-Bem, em todo caso, é melhor você ficar aqui essa noite e não dar as caras em casa até amanhã!-disse meu anjo.

-Oh, que sacrifício que eu vou fazer, você não faz ideia de como é tortuoso, eu ficar com a minha doce Isabella!

-Sacrifício, é? Eu vou mostrar pra você o que é sacrifício, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-disse se aproximando.

Logo, nossos lábios se tocaram e ela sentou-se no meu colo e começou a acariciar os meus cabelos e eu, os seus.

Seus beijos eram tão doces que fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo: Quando ela fosse uma vampira, eu nunca deixaria de beijar aqueles lábios deliciosos e amar cada centímetro dessa garota que tanto amo, cada dia mais.

-Que tal pegarmos um cineminha? Um filminho bem romântico, depois eu te levo para comer alguma coisa e depois quem sabe, esticar a noite num motel! Afinal de contas, eu não posso ir para minha casa, esta noite!

-Eu topo! Você poderia esperar na sala, enquanto eu troco de roupa?-pediu ela saindo do meu colo. Eu gemi.

-Não sei por que, eu já vi você nua e acredite, você é divina, minha Bella!-respondi me levantando da cama dela.

-Não é isso, eu sei que você já me viu nua, Edward, eu não quero que Charlie me encontre sozinha com você. Ele ainda não sabe que a gente já fez amor. Eu não costumo ter esse tipo de conversa com o meu pai como vocês.

-Como vocês quem? Vampiros?-perguntei querendo vê-la brava-que para falar a verdade, ficava mais linda!

-Não, garotos, tolinho! Não vai me dizer que você não teve a "conversa" com Carlisle quando decidimos fazer?

-Eu tive sim, não só com ele; com Alice também, porque ela me mostrou, fazendo com o Jasper, como tocar em você. O jeito que você gostaria que te tocasse, as partes que as mulheres gostam de ser beijadas, essas coisas.

-Então, você aprendeu muito bem a lição, porque nossa primeira vez foi perfeita! Melhor do que imaginei!

-Separe uma muda de roupa que eu vou levar para a caminhonete, ou melhor, vou dar um pulo em casa para pegar meu Volvo e aproveito para ver que filme está passando em Port Angeles! Quer um filme antigo ou novo?

-Um filme antigo seria legal! O que você acha de vermos um filme erótico para nos prepararmos para o motel?

-Mesmo não sendo mais virgem, você continua me surpreendendo, sabia, Isabella Marie Swan, futura Cullen?

-E você também, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Esperava ir dormir, mas essa combinação, me animou! Mas porque futura Cullen? Você não está pensando "naquela" palavra que eu me arrepio só de ouvir, não é Edward?

-Claro que estou! A palavra que você se refere é CASAMENTO? Acha que vai virar uma Cullen sem se casar?

-Você virou um Cullen sendo adotado pelo Carlisle! Porque eu não posso ser adotada por ele também, Edward?

-Porque eu já era órfão, meu amor! Você vai ser adotada pelo Carlisle quando eu te transformar e nos casarmos.

-Vamos seguir com os nossos planos! Cinema, comer alguma coisa e ir para o motel! Você já reservou o quarto?

-Vou reservar assim que chegar em casa, meu amor! Eu prometo que volto logo, agora que o Mike já foi! Não tem mais perigo! Acho que vou chamar Alice para ficar com você enquanto faço as reservas e pego o meu carro!

Nem precisei ligar para a pimentinha da minha irmã, ela já estava na janela do quarto de Bella, interrompendo os nossos momentos mais íntimos, pois enquanto conversávamos, estávamos abraçados e nos beijando muito.

-Alice já está aqui! Ela trouxe uma coisa para você. Não posso contar o que é, senão, ela vai me infernizar mais!

Minha irmãzinha preferida-mas irritante-entrou pela mesma janela, dei mais um beijo em minha amada e disse:

-Alice, avise ao Charlie que Bella vai dormir em casa hoje, depois que voltarmos do cinema em Port Angeles.

-Pode deixar comigo, irmãozinho! Mas vocês ainda não contaram para ele e nem para Renée o que fizeram?

-Alice, isso é uma coisa entre eu e Edward!-Bella respondeu-Vai logo, Edward, senão nos atrasamos. Eu saí.

Não demorou menos do que 5 minutos para eu pegar uma muda de roupa pra mim, verificar um filme erótico que estivesse passando em Port Angeles na Internet- e achei um antigo "Corpo em Evidência" com a Madonna e estava em cartaz no "Lincoln Theather", fiz nossas reservas no "Sportsman Motel" numa suíte presidencial e saí.

-Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Edward?-quis saber antes, o curioso do meu irmão que estava com a Rose no sofá.

-Vou sair com Bella! Vamos ao cinema, eu vou leva-la para comer alguma coisa e depois vamos esticar a noite!

-Legal, irmão! Mas primeiro ela vai comer e depois você vai comer ela?-disse Emmet enquanto acariciava Rose.

-Eu não vou "comê-la",Emmet, nós vamos fazer amor!-respondi a ironia dele-ele gostava de provocar Bella e eu.

Em menos de 30 segundos, já estava estacionando na casa de Bella, que já devia ter deixado sua mochila no quarto. Alice me avisou em pensamentos, que eu deveria pegar a mochila de Bella e coloca-la no meu Volvo, pois só depois, ela iria dizer ao Charlie que Bella ia dormir em casa. Mas me deparei com o carro de Billy Black.

Senti o cheiro do Jacob e ouvi seus pensamentos também: "Não acredito que Bella ainda namora aquele sanguessuga! E ainda é amiga da família inteira dele! Se eu pudesse a faria entender que eles não prestam!"

Billy e Charlie, estavam assistindo ao jogo de futebol americano na TV de plasma e Jacob, estava na cozinha, provavelmente, conversando com a minha Bella, que preparava o jantar para eles-frango xadrez com arroz.

Alice, já havia ido embora e eu fui rapidamente ao quarto de Bella, peguei sua mochila e pus no meu Volvo.

-Bem, pai! Já está tudo pronto no fogão, é só você fazer o prato! Eu vou ao cinema com Edward, Jasper e Alice, vamos sair para jantar fora e depois eu vou dormir na casa deles. Vejo você amanhã! Tchau para quem fica!

Eu a esperava do lado de fora e assim que ela me viu, abriu o sorriso mais lindo que podia competir com o sol.

Nos abraçamos e nos beijamos como se tivéssemos passado muito tempo longe um do outro. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu nunca passava muito tempo longe de minha doce Isabella desde que voltamos de Volterra.

-Quer comer alguma coisa antes ou depois do cinema, meu amor?-perguntei a ela quando entramos no carro.

-Antes seria melhor, Edward! Assim, quando sairmos da sessão de cinema, poderemos ir direto para o motel

A levei ao "La Bella Itália"-o seu restaurante favorito, e ela pediu "spaguetti ao sugo" ao invés do prato de sempre. O prato de sempre era aquele que ela pediu quando eu a salvei dos assassinos: "Ravióli de cogumelos".

Após o jantar, fomos para a nossa sessão e quando entramos, ela fez questão de sentarmos na fileira do fundo.

Eu não entendi o motivo dela querer sentar lá atrás, pois quando a gente ia ao cinema, sentávamos no meio.

Ela havia levado um casaco por cima da blusa de frio e nem estava tanto frio assim, do jeito que fazia em Forks.

-Quer comer mais alguma coisa, amor? Um chocolate ou um refrigerante?-perguntei quando nos sentamos.

-Agora não, Edward! Mais tarde, vou querer sim! Uma coisa muito apetitosa que só de pensar, me dá vontade.

-Bem, e o que é? Me diga para saber onde encontrar!-indaguei pensando em se tratar de alguma guloseima.

Ela se inclinou em minha direção, puxou minha cabeça e sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto punha a língua lá:

-Você, meu sanguessuga gostoso!- e dizendo isso, passou a mão por cima da calça jeans, me deixando excitado.

Não pude deixar de dar um beijo em sua boca deliciosa, já que a ideia me animava também e o filme nem havia começado ainda. Depois, Bella tirou o casaco e o colocou em meu colo, antes de sentar, se aninhar em meu peito e abrir o zíper da minha calça, colocando o meu membro para fora e começando a me masturbar antes de abaixar a cabeça e o colocar na boca. Nós dois adorávamos fazer sexo oral um no outro desde a primeira vez.

-Bella, eu adoro isso, mas pare! Daqui a pouco o filme começa, deixa as luzes se apagarem primeiro, meu amor!

-Vai dizer que você também não quer, Edward?-ela me perguntou enquanto punha meu membro nas calças.

-Eu quero, mas daqui a pouco, amor! Enquanto o filme não começa, poderemos nos beijar mais um pouquinho.

Ergui o seu lindo rostinho para cima e capturei seus lábios com os meus enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Quando eu ia fechar minhas calças, ela colocou a mão por dentro e começou a me bolinar de novo, dizendo:

-Deixa aberta! Ninguém vai ver a gente. Foi para isso que eu trouxe o casaco e o coloquei em seu colo, amor!

Quando as luzes se apagaram, ela fez mais um pouco de sexo oral em mim enquanto passavam os trailers.

-Chega, amor! O filme já vai começar!-sussurrei em seu ouvido antes que ela me fizesse gozar em sua boca.

Durante o filme todo, a cada cena de sexo entre as personagens de Madonna (Rebecca) e William Dafoe (Frank), Bella me excitava e eu para retribuir, a beijava, massageava os seus seios e dizia que a amava a cada minuto.

Após a cena do sexo oral em cima do carro no estacionamento, ela se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Adorei essa cena! Se tivesse um lugar que pudéssemos repetir, eu juro para você que eu faria sem medo algum.

-Você quer me deixar maluco, isso sim, Isabella!-sussurrei eu em seu ouvido e aproveitei para beijar o pescoço.


End file.
